


The abyss knows you

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will has a strange lover in the dark, a haunting he can't get rid of.





	The abyss knows you

There is always a dark man who cares for Will in the night. He’s always dark with bejeweled antlers, and Will opens his arms for him. He lowers them to the bed and is consumed with desire for his monstrous lover.  
He’s touch-starved after many years alone, and he’s relived to find touch in the night. Will opens his legs and lies with the wendigo.  
He has sharp teeth that he eats flesh with, but Will trusts him not to bite.  
Maybe he’s a fool to do so.

*  
In the light he knows not what he does. He pushes Alana away, and refuses Jack’s offer to work for him. He’s rude to his students, and tries never to be normal.  
He once had a psychiatrist, but doctor du Maurier died mysteriously.

*  
Will finds a photo among Bedelia’s belongings. She left him some of her things in her will. Will recognizes the man in the photo as his strange lover. He looks human, but the cheekbones are the same, and the dark eyes.  
The caption at the back says: Hannibal Lecter, 1960.  
He can’t be alive, or can he?

*  
The dark web of his computer tells him Lecter is dead, and that he was the Chesapeake Ripper, and an FBI agent killed him. She was called Clarice, and she must be old if she’s alive. Will has never heard of her, but he supposes they don’t dwell on the past where he is now. Or did he know, and somehow forget?

*  
Clarice lives in Baltimore still, with her daughter.   
She is still graceful and slim, with lovely blue eyes.  
“I want to ask you about Lecter,” he says.  
“Oh, him,” she says. “They used to ask me about him but that was ages ago. He went out of style. He always had niche appeal though.”  
“How was he?”  
“Evil. Handsome, magnetic but very evil. I took his help on a case, and then he ran away.”  
“I see him at night.”  
“He’s dead. “  
“I know. I can’t let go.”  
“You must.”  
“I had a space that needed filling and he slipped in like smoke.”  
“You need a psychiatrist. A non-evil one.”  
“I know,” Will says.

*

“Hannibal,” Will says to his demon lover. “I met her.”  
“She’s still lovely,” says the deep voice in the abyssal dark.  
“Yes.”  
“You are lovelier still.”  
“Flattery will get you nowhere and everywhere.”  
“I speak only the truth.”  
“Did you kill Bedelia? Can you still do that?”  
“I can.”  
“We are here. I made you a place in the world and you slipped in, like smoke or vapor.”  
“Like fire that will consume you.”  
“I might just let it.”  
“I do love you.”  
“I know,” Will says.  
Hannibal kisses him and Will melts against him. 

*  
Will Graham was never found again, and Clarice Starling knew what had gotten to him. He had tried to win her for years, but she would not heed his dark call.  
Will’s soul was darker and so he fell where she had not.


End file.
